Televisions, Cartoons, And Mutants
by Jay Meh
Summary: Two regular day teenagers get sucked into one regular day cartoon series.
1. Brand New

Televisions, Cartoons, And Mutants  
  
An odd series by Jamie  
  
I dedicate this to Kel, whom puts up with my rantings about Evolution.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Honestly Kellie!" Came the girlish squeak from one side of the lay-z-boy plaid sofa.  
  
"But Jamie! You have to admit Kurt is uber sexy!" The brunette exaggerated pointing at the television, with large arm movement, swooning over the blue demon on the screen. The credits were now flashing to the both of them. The weekly episode of X-Men Evolution was now over.  
  
"If you call claws and tails sexy." A pillow collided with Jamie's head after the statement. A fit of giggles erupted from the both of them.  
  
It was a running tradition between the two ladies to sit and quietly and watch the show lounged out on the rundown couch. A bowl of popcorn and Kellie dominating over the remote, would leave them to view the re-run of their favorite animated show on Cartoon Network. Though both were a little old to watch superheroes with mutant powers, they both got a kick out of mocking all the characters. Especially Kellie's favorite indigo teleporter, Kurt Wagner. Or also known as 'The Nightcrawler'.  
  
"Well.." Jamie began, her voice lowering. She looked at the tellie one last time, catching a glimpse of Kurt.  
  
"I knew you'd come around.." Kellie winked from her position leaded up against the sofa's armrest, a matching plaid pillow wrapped in her hands.  
  
"He's still blue --"  
  
"But sexy."  
  
"But the tail!" Jamie protested. What was cute - or in fact sexy - about a blue creature thing? Sure, he could teleport but --  
  
"Just extra leverage." Kellie straightened up in her seat, a confident smirk playing on her lips. She would find a way to make all the abnormal things Jamie could mention about Kurt seem sexual and better than what the seventeen year old pointed out.  
  
Jamie though wasn't as optimistic. She quirked a brow to Kellie skeptically. " You just want to get him into bed with you.." She taunted. Kellie's mind wasn't that clean.  
  
Kellie threw another pillow blushing madly. "He's just a cartoon character, J.." But just the thought made her giddy, and she placed her hands on her cheeks to cover up her beat red face.  
  
Jamie ducked, coming back up with a mischievous smile on her face. It wasn't always one could get Kellie to blush furiously like that. Then imitating the German accent of the voice actor for the Nightcrawler, she cried, "Neener neener neener!" Jamie even stuck out her tongue, and crouched Nightcrawler-style to do a better impression.  
  
"Jamie, why you little --" She threatened maliciously. Kellie immediately advanced on the shorter girl only to be interrupted by the sudden downpour of rain outside. After a moment of silence, they both rose cautiously from the couch, pressing their faces to the window, soft fog circles developed on the pane of glass as they breathed, watching as if they had never seen rain before. On cue they both looked to one another then back outside. With a heavy sigh, Jamie was the first to pull away from the glass. Kellie soon followed, cantering her head to the side, staring at her buddy. "What is it Jamie?" She questioned with slight concern.  
  
"I left my windows down." She answered flatly. And turning back to the window, she whimpered as she watched her 98 Taurus become a pool. Inside and out.  
  
Kellie fought back the smile creeping onto her lips before bursting out laughing and falling to the ground, holding her stomach. It was a good minute until she calmed down. Though the torrential downpour had yet to do so.  
  
"Are you done?" Jamie asked with a frown.  
  
Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, Kellie nodded slowly. Burned by Kellie laughing at her misfortune, Jamie dug a hand into the half eaten bowl of popcorn, now resting on the coffee table. Kernels of popcorn flew in the air, and landed in the brunettes hair. Kellie began to advance in a counterattack, but once again was disturbed by now the loud crack, and flash of light. A small yelp came from both of the girls, both running to cling onto each other. They looked around the living room where they were in, before pulling away with a nervous laugh.  
  
"We're so retarded Kel." Jamie stated with a snicker.  
  
Kellie shook her head in agreement. Realizing the television hadn't blown yet from the lightning strikes, Kellie took up the incentive to shut off before it happened. As Kellie clutched the device, Jamie had sauntered over to the 'tube'. Patting her hand upon it, she glanced over to Kellie.  
  
"Maybe Kel, we should think about getting a new --" Cut off by another strike of lightning and sound of thunder, a large spark came from the post outside the window, and the power to the inside of the house was gone. Kellie and Jamie were now sitting in the dark.  
  
An crash then a screaming 'ouch' came from Kellie, before a lamp flickered on. Jamie was sprawled on the floor, but no sooner was that mentioned did she sit up, shaking off the horrid headache she had received. Placing a hand to her forehead she cringed, and her face looked like she just ate a lemonhead hard candy. Peering over to Kellie, her face faltered. Kellie's mouth was agape, her eyes wide, and not a face Jamie was used to seeing on her friend.  
  
"Kel, what is it?" She asked, then surveyed the room around her. Jamie's facial expression suddenly matched Kellie's. This surely wasn't the living room they were in just moments ago. It was a hallway. Deep red rugs, wooden paneled walls, oil paintings decked the walls, and another body was in front of the both of them. A potted plant was crashed and broken on the ground. Obviously it was the 'thing' Kellie had run into. It wasn't Kellie though who had turned on the light, for Kellie was feet away from the small table that the lamp was situated on. To be honest, the figure in front of them kind of looked like --  
  
"Um, like Kurt? Like, who are these people?" A overly chipper voice echoed down the hall to another figure. A young man with a cerulean complexion, perched forward from the shadows, to come up beside the other girl clad in capris and a lavender shirt. The boy simply shrugged.  
  
"Professor said that they were new recruits. We have to being them to his office." The heavy European accent was evident coming from the demon-look boy. He crawled over, and helped Jamie off the floor, while the other girl with Kurt approached Kellie. Jetting out a hand to shake, she grinned cheerfully.  
  
"My name is Kitty Pryde. Like, welcome to the X-Men." 


	2. Deeper Hole

Kellie kept shooting Jamie anxiety-filled looks as the followed their new acquaintances, Kitty and Kurt, down another wood paneled hallway. Both of them weren't exactly sure how to react. Kellie had turned down Kitty's handshake from before out of pure shock, which left the teenage girl bitter, and not as lively as when they first met. Kurt kept scampering in front of the three girls, searching both ways before taking them down another corridor. Jamie began to get restless.  
  
"What the hell is going on Kel?" Jamie whispered harshly, to her sidekick Kellie.  
  
Kellie still confused herself, shrugged. "Beats me. But if you wanna know my honest opinion, it looks like we got sucked into an Evolution episode."  
  
Jamie's facial feature fell weary. "You've got to be joking me."  
  
"No joke."  
  
Jamie folded her arms across her chest. " All righty, missy. How did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"The lightning, the television, Evolution just happened to be on.." Kellie explained.  
  
Jamie shook her head, not wanting to believe this. "We must be on crack Kel, if we both are believing this story you concocted up."  
  
"Hey, it's the best I've got."  
  
"That's pretty sad." Jamie trailed off, taking in the scenery around her. It was a long while of walking, before either of them spoke again.  
  
"Hey Jamie ..." Kellie paused and glanced up to the ceiling, a devilish grin on her face. "Think they approve of gratuitous sex -- "Jamie elbowed her in the side.  
  
"Don't even say it." She hissed through her clenched teeth. Kitty, at that moment, turned her head over shoulder to peer at the two teenage 'new' recruits. Both Kellie and Jamie mustered up a genuine smile and wave to her. Kitty simply upturned her nose and continued walking forward. The two girls cringed.  
  
"You got on her bad side Kel." Jamie began, amused.  
  
"Like you're any better. 'I fell down and hurt my head. Oh, Kurt help me up!'" Kellie mocked, her voice tinged with jealousy.  
  
"Who's bad side are you assuming I got on?" Jamie inquired.  
  
"Mine." Was the curt reply from Kellie. "You so faked your fall."  
  
"Did not." Jamie cantered back, childishly.  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did --"  
  
"Shh!" Kitty's voice chided in front of them. Their ridiculous arguing had started to get on her nerves.  
  
After a brief silence, Kellie retorted back. "You did too and you know it."  
  
"And it hurt!"  
  
"So you admit it!" Kellie whispered back quickly.  
  
"But seriously Kel," Jamie whined, " I think I have a mondo bruise forming on my --"  
  
"Shhh!" This time it was Kurt that interrupted their mindless bickering. One of his claws was over his mouth in a silencing fashion, as they all huddled around a large oak door. Kellie and Jamie both exchanged glances, before looking back. Kurt raised a fist to knock, but stop short, another claw coming to clasp his head. As if he was nodding in agreement with someone, he opted to the doorknob instead. Kitty pushed Kellie and Jamie forward into the room closing the door behind her and Kurt.  
  
When they entered, Jamie almost fell to the floor. The room was furnished in the same manner as the rest of the house. A massing mahogany desk was settled in front of them, surrounded by bookshelves and pictures. Plants adorned the room, along with a few desks, unoccupied. A large chalkboard was next to the desk, scribbled upon with numbers and equations.  
  
An older man, without hair and clad in a metallic wheelchair, came out from behind the escritoire, pausing only a few feet in front of them. Jamie's face went sour.  
  
"If we have to do calculus I'm so screwed." It was Kellie's turn to elbow Jamie in the side.  
  
"Good afternoon. I'm Professor Charles Xavier," His voice fairly monotone. He sounded as if he had done this before. "Welcome to the School for Gifted Youngsters."  
  
Kellie let a small gasp of excitement free, before clasping a hand over her mouth.  
  
"You have been brought here because of the arrival of your gifts and extraordinary --"  
  
Professor Xavier was cut off by the sudden outburst of short-haired teenager. "We have gifts!? Kel we have mutant powers!" Jamie screeched the older of the pair, giving Kellie a hearty slap on the back. Though slightly shocked, Kellie glanced over to Jamie. "Rock...ON!" Instantly, the two gave a high five.  
  
Xavier cleared his throat to regain the girls' attention again. Kellie once again elbowed Jamie, embarrassed. Jamie expression, on the other hand, became solemn and guilt-stricken. The professor was even less impressed.  
  
"If I may continue." He asked politely.  
  
Kellie and Jamie both nodded in unison. A hissing chuckle came from Kitty and Kurt behind them.  
  
"You both have extraordinary abilities, therefore we selected you to enlist here. Though keeping the other occupants of the mansion here for studies would only further separate the gap between mutants and human beings, so you will both be enrolled in the local high school." At that moment, he handed both of them manila folders, filled with papers. "These are your registration documents. You will attend tomorrow." He stated with finality. Jamie gave Kellie a disgusted frown. School was not something she was looking forward too.  
  
Looking past them, his stone-cold face warmed into a minute smile. "Come in Scott." Xavier called out to the doorway. Jamie quickly exchanged a heated glance with Kellie. There wasn't even a knock.  
  
Cautiously, the massive door was hulled open, to reveal fairly tall boy about there age. Chestnut colored hair, strong build, a little lanky but that was besides the case. He also wore a peculiar pair of red sunglasses, though it was too dark within the room for any normal person to actually be wearing them. It was Jamie's turn to filled with flirtatious giggles.  
  
"Jamie, Kellie. This is --" The professor didn't even get to finish.  
  
"Scott Summers!" Jamie blurted out, only to have a hand clamped over her mouth soon afterwards. Kellie gave a nervous laugh. "We, uh -- Heard some kids talking about him on our way in. So she just figured -- uh -- you know." Kellie shot a nasty glare to Jamie after she tried to explain for Jamie's mishap. The smaller of the 'dynamic' duo, gave a sheepish smile to her friend. "We're not supposed to know them.." Kellie whispered viciously. They had to play along.  
  
"Well then, Scott. This Jamie Cummings and Kellie Williams." The professor motioned to each of them with his hand. "New additions to the team."  
  
Scott flashed his thousand-watt smile. "Nice to meet you, welcome aboard."  
  
Jamie on the verge of collapsing at the sight of him, clung to Kellie for support. "Nice to meet you too." Kellie answered back first. She gave Jamie a slight nudge. Jamie swallowed the large lump in her throat and replied, "Ditto." Her voice was just above the squeak of a mouse.  
  
Scott raised a brow from behind his shades, puzzled by the behavior of the both of them. Shrugging it off, he turned back to the professor. "You don't mind if I speak to you -- alone." His mild tenor voice sounded urgent. Suddenly, Jamie and Kellie felt out of place.  
  
Charles nodded, and motioned to Kitty and Kurt who were still in the room. "Jamie, Kellie I believe you've met our resident students, Katherine Pryde, and Kurt Wagner." Jamie and Kellie both shook their heads quickly," I don't think Kitty will mind too much showing you where your bedrooms will be." A soft snort came from Kitty's direction. Man, did the girl hold a grudge.  
  
Kurt gave a salute to everyone in the room. " No use for me then, though the girls dormitories.." A loud smack came from Kitty whacking Kurt upside the back of his head. Kellie could only snicker.  
  
"I was just joking," He added in, "Auf Wiedersehen!" And with the popular 'bamf' noise, he was gone in a cloud of sulfur scented smoke. Kitty promptly fanned it away. Swiftly, Kitty opened the door again and shooed the other two out. Jamie and Kellie both watched until Kitty slammed the door shut. She stood in the entrance way, with her hands on her hips. "Like you don't get to know like everything yet."  
  
Kellie grunted to Jamie, who just nodded. It was a secret language those two had. Kellie frowned, mumbling something Jamie, as the started to follow Kitty on another mansion escapade for the girls dorms. "Kitty-cat wants to test her last life.." Kellie threatened menacingly, shaking a fist behind Kitty's back.  
  
Jamie just smirked. "It's cause she looks better with Kurt than you do, right?" Kellie just stuck her tongue out at her and Jamie laughed in response. 


	3. Learning and Dinner

Televisions Cartoons and Mutants: Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: I wrote the first chapter for my friend Kellie, I didn't think it would actually go this far. Thanks for reviews. I'm not thoroughly pleased with this chapter so excuse it. It'll probably change between now and chapter four. Excuse spelling mistakes.  
  
The walk was anything but pleasant. Kitty had stormed out in front of them, whilst Kellie and Jamie exchanged looks and darted after her. And so once again the walking continued, down passageways and corridors, upstairs and through rooms. Meanwhile, Kellie became curious and rummaged through her folder. A revolting gasp came from her direction as she whipped out a piece of paper from the bunch. "Algebra!? I have to take Algebra?! You've got to be kidding me.."  
  
Jamie rose a brow to her flustered friend. Kellie despised math, and had always made it clear to everyone. Though Jamie found it amusing that Kellie would have to take it again, after suffering through the class already before. Leaving Kellie to wallow in misery of her classes, Jamie sprinted to catch up with Kitty, who was well away in front of them. It almost seemed she was purposely trying to avoid them.  
  
"Yo." Was the quick remark from Jamie, as she came to end up side by side, and instep with the vivacious Kitty.  
  
Kitty simply snarled to her, and looked ahead. " What do you want?"  
  
This was going to go no where. Jamie became frustrated, she wasn't the one to turn down her energetic handshake, it was Kellie. But she supposed she had to be loathed by association. She'd keep trying. Kitty knew more about them, then Jamie and Kellie did about themselves.  
  
"So this whole power thing.." Jamie began.  
  
" Yeah, Pussy-cat, what about us?" Kellie had approached them, since Kitty had slowed down when Jamie started to talk to her.  
  
"It's Kitty," She corrected, her lower lip protruding out in a pout.  
  
"Whatever!" Jamie threw her hands up in the air. She was getting annoyed by the grudges the two were holding against each other. "What do you know about ours? What do we do?" Jamie asked in anticipation.  
  
Kitty, raised a brow, and came to a halt in front of one of the many door of that hallway. She smiled, then laughed. Both Kellie and Jamie were take back. Not only had Kitty smiled to them, but she found something funny. What had they missed?  
  
"You are like too much Jamie." Kitty said, she laughter dying down. " Like not knowing what your like gifts are.."  
  
"But we don't!" Kellie intervened. She had wanted to know just as much as Jamie had.  
  
"Funny," Kitty replied dryly, " Dinner's at six. Like make yourselves at home," She said unlocking the door to the unused room, for them. With a push, the door swung open. It was like all the other rooms, beds, dressers, desks. Nothing too surprising. Kellie was the first to begin to enter, pulling Jamie along, as Kitty embarked down the hallway in the direction they came. Jamie called after her.  
  
"But the table, my bruise -- the head injury! Ever heard of AMNESIA?" The last part was slightly cut off as Kellie yanked Jamie into the room, slamming the door closed.  
  
"You're an idiot Jamie." Kellie said, slightly amused, "You think she, of all people, would buy that?"  
  
Jamie shrugged. "Hey, it was worth a try."  
  
"True," Kellie cantered back, " But you know, our powers can't be anything too bad. We haven't killed or blown up anything by accident yet."  
  
"Yet." Jamie added.  
  
Dinner was anything but calm.  
  
Jamie and Kellie both left early from their room, so that they could be punctual with their first social event with the rest of the students. Kellie said that she had recalled she had seen the dining room on her way in, but Jamie wasn't so optimistic. So when going down stairs and to the left lead them right into the dining room, they both frowned. They were a half an hour early.  
  
"Well, I guess we wait then?" Kellie questioned, opting for a seat towards one end of the table.  
  
Jamie clutched her gurgling stomach, as she sat down across from her. "But I'm so hungry.."  
  
"Well, you should have eaten the popcorn instead of throwing it in my hair, earlier!" Kellie scolded.  
  
"But --" Jamie began in protest.  
  
"Heads up!" A young boy's voice came echoing from the near by hallway. With a 'whoosh' sound a large pointed spike whirled through the air, and jammed into the wall behind Kellie. Kellie sat frozen in her chair, eyes bulging out of her head. That was close.  
  
"Daniel's steps up to the plate." Came another call. If on cue, an African boy with oddly cut blond hair rushed into the room. With a yank he removed the steak from the wall, and gripped it like a baseball bat. He shot a look to Kellie. "You may want to duck." He warned, while whirling the spike around like a baseball player would. Kellie took the incentive and dived to the carpeted floor.  
  
Another boy, shorter in size, filed in tossing a tiny ice cube in his hand. Every time he grasped with in his fingers, he would throw again. Each time it would grow in circumference. It soon was the size of a regular baseball.  
  
"Great," Jamie mumbled and slowly sank behind the table like Kellie had done moments before. But just enough so that she could still see what was going on.  
  
"Drake winds up.." And the short blonde boy pulled back with his 'ice ball', and hurled the ball towards the other boy with the spike for a bat.  
  
"The pitch!" Cried the iceman.  
  
The spike boy swung. And with a crack of the two objects colliding, the make-shift baseball game was under way. The ice ball went flying in the air, across the room and down the hall way with incredible speed. Jamie jumped up in the air, and the boy, Jamie assumed was Evan by the use of his last name, was lapping around the dining room table, as if he was running bases.  
  
"Home run!" Jamie and Kellie both cheered throwing their hands up, waving them around idiotically. The sound of shattering glass silenced all of them.  
  
"Evan! Robert!" A gruff brogue sounded from the direction of the ball's path. The quartet quickly rushed into chairs at the table, pretending as if they were innocent as pie.  
  
As if the own floor was rumbling with each step, the figure that owned the voice stepped into the doorway. His physique matched his burley tone perfectly. Unshaven, muscular build and hair that was parted into what looked like ears, the older man stared them all down. Evan began to whistle.  
  
"Yer not innocent, ye'h both better watch it." He threatened. And with that he disappeared.  
  
Kellie's eyes locked with Jamie's from across the table, and they both gulped in unison. Kellie mouthed 'Logan', her eyes motioning to where the man had just been in the doorway. Jamie nodded hastily.  
  
Once Logan had left, Evan dropped his elbows onto the table, and glanced between the both of them "You must be new," He shot up a thumb and pointed to himself, " Evan Daniels, or you both can call me Spyke." And with a wink, they understood why he was called just that. Spear shaped things emerged from his shoulders and arms, before vanishing back into his skin.  
  
"Bobby Drake," The other blonde haired boy replied after Evan was finished with his spectacle, "Your resident ice man." As he introduced himself his hand hovered over the glass in front of him, and a few ice cubed clunked down within it.  
  
"Cooool." Jamie whispered breathless. No pun intended. Of course she'd seen him do stuff like that in television but it's a bit different when you're sitting a seat down from them.  
  
"So what do you guys do?" Evan asked. Bobby's attention followed in the suit. Kellie went wide eyed.  
  
"Well, we -- uh --"  
  
"Evan Jacob Daniels! I know you mother and father taught you better than that!"  
  
"Auntie O!" Evan, startled, jumped from his chair to his feet, and placed his hands behind his back. A small nervous laugh came from him.  
  
A tall, slender woman with vivid ivory hair entered in a colorful wrap- around skirt and a blouse. The scowl placed on her features certainly clashed. It didn't look right with her face.  
  
"You and Robert," She wouldn't forget to include him, for it was his ball of ice that broke the window, " Will be fixing the window and the wall this evening after dinner. Is that clear?" She raised a brow as she asked. Saying 'no', was not an option.  
  
The both hung their heads with a frown. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Jamie couldn't help but form an slight smile at the corner of her lips. Kellie, being the polite one, rose from her chair, to shake hands with the woman.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kellie, and that's Jamie, " Kellie pointed to her as Jamie waved, "We're happy we're here."  
  
The woman was impressed by Kellie's manners, shaking her hand in return. " Ororo Munroe, I'm glad you two have decided to live here with us." A soft smile came from her, "Dinner should be ready soon, make yourselves comfortable." Ororo shot a glare to the two boys, " Behave yourselves." And she left down the hallway. After a moment Ororo's voice echoed from the hallway, "They're in there Scott."  
  
Not a moment later, Scott entered the dining area from where Ororo left. Jamie caught a glance of him and fell from her chair. Kellie placed a temple, shaking her head disappointed.  
  
Once again, Scott rose a brow to see her collapse, and offered a hand to help her.  
  
"You okay there?" He asked.  
  
Jamie, dazed, just nodded. A faint blush crept onto her face. She opened her mouth to say something but another female voice cut her short.  
  
"Scott, I couldn't find it."  
  
And here entered Jean Grey. It was obvious by her lavender shirt and khaki cargos. Tendrils of ruby red hair cascaded down across her shoulders. Jamie watched, as she placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, and he turned to smile at her. Kellie snickered to herself seeing the fury in Jamie's eyes light up. Jean had always been the object of Jamie's coveting. It was humorous to see it in action now.  
  
"I guess we can search after dinner," Scott said to her, sounding crushed.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find it." Jean reassured him, giving him a pat on the back before taking her seat ay the table. With a heavy sigh, Scott slipped into his regular seat, which conveniently and unfortunately was next to Jamie. Kellie saw that as an accident waiting to happen. At least she was okay. Jean wasn't so bad, seeing as the red head had flopped down next to her at the table.  
  
Conversation soon stirred among the in habitants of the dining room. It almost went unnoticed when Marie walked in, in her gothic makeup and dark clothing. That was until she slid into a seat next to Kellie.  
  
Jamie shot a wide-eyed glance to Kellie, who looked paralyzed with fear. 'Don't let her touch you,' Jamie lip synced to Kellie from across the table with bad sign language. She even drew her index finger across her throat, which left Kellie to swallow heavily.  
  
It wasn't long after that Kitty appeared from through the wall, to join the others. Walking past Kellie, her nose upturned and acting far to snobbish for her own good, Kitty phased between the table, and took her seat by Jamie. Forget Kellie having problems sitting next to Marie, she was stuck next to the worst person here so far. Jamie hung her head, bitterly.  
  
A tiny ring of a metal tapping against a glass grabbed everyone's attention. They all looked up to see the Professor had entered, with Logan behind him pushing the wheelchair. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, pleased to see everyone was here. Except one.  
  
Kellie, not having Jamie attached to her right hip, leaned over and whispered to Marie. "Don't you just wanna wax the guy's head?" And she pointed to Xavier, with a laugh. Marie looked at her disgusted, raising a brow, before turning back to stare down to her empty plate. No one seemed to get along with Kellie's odd humor.  
  
"Does anyone know where Kurt is?" The Professor asked from his position at the head of the table. Logan had ventured around to the other end and already taken a seat.  
  
Jean rose her hand to speak, but was interrupted by the sudden bamf next to Kellie. Everyone at the table's attention turned to the seat.  
  
"Sorry, ev'ryone. I got a little sidetracked." Kurt explained, embarrassed to be the last one to arrive.  
  
"It's about time. Like we're all starving." Kitty cried from her chair across from Kurt.  
  
"Now, now, Kitty," Soothed the Professor, "We will all eat in a minute. I would first like to introduce, if you haven't already met them, the two newest additions to the school, Jamie Cummings and Kellie Williams," While prompted both waved their hands respectively. There was a minimum clapping from around the table.  
  
While the Professor gave them an introduction, Ororo had come through the doorway with a grand china platter, holding a perfect golden turkey on it. Setting it down in the middle of the table, which happened to be where Jamie was sitting, Xavier nodded towards the man at the other end of the table.  
  
"If you would like to do the honors, Logan." He motioned, beaming.  
  
Logan returned the grin, rising from his seat. Standing in between the two seats which held Kitty and Jamie, he shoved an arm between them. Snikt! And one long silver adamantium claw shot out from his knuckles and hovered over the cooked foul. Logan's devilish smile left Jamie looking at him in awe. Kellie was to do the same.  
  
"Hey kid, white meat or dark?" 


End file.
